


Bloody adverture

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [29]
Category: Dark Wolverine (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fourth Wall, Gen, Licking, M/M, Mutant Powers, Pheromones, Polyamory Negotiations, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unresolved Sexual Tension, have to save Tony Stark, marvel have no rights for mutants, nobody care, save the man
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Дакен обожает смешивать работу с удовольствием





	Bloody adverture

Фил свернул файл личного дела стоящего перед ним полуобнажённого мужчины и задумался. По всему выходило, что на базе ЩИТа этого не-человека быть не должно.  
  
— Как вы сюда попали? — Сперва надо выяснить первоочерёдное, а уж потом разбираться, почему так произошло.  
  
— В мешке, — ухмыльнулся визитёр. Почесал шею, смахнул с плеча кусочек чёрного пластика. — Ваши люди почему-то решили, что я мёртв.  
  
Ты и был мёртв, подумал Фил, но оставил это при себе.  
  
— Таковы инструкции, — сказал он, точно выдержав в тоне смесь сочувствия и непререкаемости. — Найденных нелюдей следует доставлять и оформлять по всем правилам, даже если они мертвы.  
  
Визитёр фыркнул.  
  
— Что, никогда не слышали о Росомахе?  
  
Фил покачал головой. Это было очень, очень плохо.  
  
— У вас есть право упоминать о подобных улучшенных?  
  
Ответной улыбкой можно было пугать младший офицерский состав.  
  
— Это у вас нет прав, а мне он папаша.  
  
— Вы унаследовали его… кхм… особенности генома?  
  
— И жажду приключений, — хохотнул улучшенный, демонстрируя немалой длины покрытые металлом костяные выросты на обеих руках. Их расположение отличалось от того, что Фил видел в деле его отца.  
  
— Зачем вы здесь? — наконец задал наиболее интересующий его вопрос Фил.  
  
— Я должен спасти Тони Старка, — произнёс визитёр, подобравшись и посерьёзнев, напоминая этим Филу другого подопечного, который тоже обожал строить из себя клоуна, пока дело не заходило слишком далеко. Да и после этого шутил на грани фола. — По данным, слитым одним парнем из будущего, завтра Тони Старк подвергнется нападению, которое переживёт не в полном смысле слова. Из-за большой кровопотери его мозг будет лишён необходимого количества кислорода, и от гения останется лишь овощеподобная оболочка, не годная не только на то, чтобы защищать Землю, но неспособная даже контролировать естественные процессы организма. На восстановление уйдёт слишком много времени и ресурсов, из-за чего спустя каких-то две недели наш мир захватят инопланетные оборотни.  
  
Фил дождался, пока визитёр выговорится, поставил запись на паузу и кивнул.  
  
— Вас послало Братство М-мутантов? — Он всё же запнулся на запретном слове, но был горд уже тем, что сумел произнести его вслух.  
  
— В этой вселенной нет такой организации. Меня послал Питер Эйзенхардт, поскольку он сам не может приблизиться ни к Тони Старку, ни к вашим базам из-за парадокса. Даже если я не успею предотвратить нападение, у меня есть способы остановить кровотечение и спасти вашего летающего миллиардера до того, как станет слишком поздно.  
  
Мутант говорил медленно, как человек, едва сдерживающийся от того, чтобы не наорать на глуповатого ребёнка, и в чём-то Фил его понимал. Времени осталось мало, Старка надо спасать, а какой-то недалёкий клерк не даёт нормально выполнить задание, заперев на подземной базе полуподпольной организации.  
  
— И вам нужно, чтобы мои люди не расстреляли вас обоих в процессе выяснения ситуации, так?  
  
— Сечёшь.  
  
— Хорошо. Снабдить вас транспортом? — на всякий случай предложил Фил. — Оружием? Одеждой?  
  
— Есть чистая футболка?  


 

* * *

  
Конечно, он не успел. Надо было всё же принять предложение и взять хотя бы мотоцикл. Но Дакен положился на умение Дрозда проходить где угодно, и жестоко поплатился за это. Здесь, в катакомбах недостроенных и заброшенных станций, давно высохших стоков и замурованных тоннелей Дрозду было бы просто не развернуться. В отличие от костюма Железного Человека, который теперь находился за десяток километров от той точки, где ушёл под землю.  
  
Дакен замер на очередном перекрёстке, принюхиваясь, почесал языком защипавшее от металлического привкуса нёбо и уверенно повернул налево, снова припустив бегом, что было сил. Грохот ботинок отдавался в пустом тоннеле, расходясь вперёд и назад, теряясь в ответвлениях, возвращаясь назад искажённым до неузнаваемости. Но даже если дробный перестук означает, что Дакен здесь не один, что ж, тем хуже для них — у него сегодня нет настроения играть или, не дай боги, снова разговаривать и увещевать. Трупом больше, трупом меньше — важен только Старк.  
  
Повернув в очередной раз по запаху, Дакен резко метнулся обратно и вжался в стену. Очень вовремя — это было уже далеко не эхо чьих бы то ни было шагов, а взрывная волна, полная мутной пыли, несущихся со скоростью пули осколков и обломков, отвратительного скрежета и резкого запаха крови, забивающего даже озоновую вонь электричества.  
  
— Блядь! — выругался Дакен и, не дожидаясь, пока пыль уляжется, рванул вперёд. Где-то там Старк уже истекал жизнью, и от того, насколько быстро Дакен до него доберётся, зависела судьба не одного мира.  
  
Когда он наконец достиг эпицентра взрыва, основная часть пыли уже осела. Поэтому перекорёженный бронекостюм казался не ало-золотым, как должно, а буро-серым, как и всё вокруг. То есть — выглядывающая из-под обломков часть руки. Дакен снова выругался, потому что очень не любил этого делать. Безумно не любил. Сильнее, чем когда его путали с отцом.  
  
Всё ещё непривычно острые лезвия пропороли связки и кожу в не самом удобном месте, заставляя на миг зажмуриться. Шрамов, мозолей и прочих изысков регенерация не предполагала, так что каждый раз болело как в первый, и если к тупой боли от костяных когтей он привык с детства, то каждая новая форма металлических не вызывала ничего, кроме раздражённого шипения и волны адреналина. Однако, прежде чем Старка перевязывать, его следовало откопать, а ничего удобнее адамантиевых когтей для разбивания бетонных плит под рукой не было.  
  
Он копал сбоку, выгребая куски цемента и бетонное крошево, осторожно проверяя, не входит ли где очередная арматурина в продавленный тяжестью доспех. Следил, чтобы не задеть подпорки, на которых покоилась плита, удерживающая наваленные сверху осколки и куски металла. Сверху доносился шум техники, людские голоса, стрекот. Иногда вниз даже почти добивали яркие лучи, пытающиеся нащупать, насколько глубоко находится дно свежего кратера, но Дакена больше волновало, что несмотря на обострённый слух он никак не может уловить сердцебиение Старка.  
  
Наконец Дакен раскопал достаточно, чтобы дотянуться до лицевой пластины шлема, и осторожно нажал, пытаясь открыть. Доспех ожил, проскрежетал что-то металлическим голосом, и защитная система предупреждающе шандарахнула Дакена током — на первый раз несильно. Второго он дожидаться не стал: поддел когтями с двух сторон и рванул вверх, наплевав на вежливость. Неважно, без сознания Старк там внутри или заперт в собственной броне как в безопасной консервной банке и скажет что-нибудь достаточно нелестное в ответ на подобное обращение, Дакену нужно знать, что тот дышит. Ещё дышит.  
  
Лицевая пластина с треском отскочила, открывая знакомое лицо с посеревшими губами. Тысяча и один ёбаный случай! Вовремя. Дакен полоснул себя по руке и поднёс запястье в полуоткрытому рту Старка. Кровь хлынула внутрь, потом потекла по щекам, залила шею, моментально запеклась коркой, вырвав у Дакена очередной возмущённый возглас. Он отчистил чужой рот от свернувшихся ошмётков, сдвинул язык и, снова раскроив себе руку, прижал рану к губам, пальцами второй руки массируя Старку горло.  
  
— Пей же, блядь, ёбаный самоубийца!  


 

* * *

  
Мир прорвал мягкое уютное забытьё зверской головной болью, какая бывает, только если пить неделю без перерыва. Тони, конечно, не помнил, чтобы пил последнюю неделю, но это как раз было совершенно нормально — то что он помнил своё имя, было уже достаточно хорошо. Вкус во рту, правда, стоял такой, что лучше б не помнил, потому что если он умудрился упиться до кровавой рвоты, или прикусил себе язык, или опять устраивал «вампирскую» вечеринку, то лучше было притвориться мёртвым заранее, а не когда его начнёт отчитывать Пеппер. Господи, эта женщина… Если бы она не пугала его так сильно, он бы на ней женился.  
  
Как бы там ни было, но, прислушавшись к себе, Тони понял, что, кроме головы, по ощущениям — полной битого стекла с соусом из кислоты, остальное тело было почти в порядке. Левой ноге, например, было вообще охуенно, потому что кто-то покрывал её поцелуями. Или пытался сожрать. Или по ней ползла огромная улитка. От этой мысли Тони содрогнулся и уже приготовился открыть глаза, чтобы увиливать от ответа за собственный действия, которых он всё ещё не помнил, но мягкое влажное поглаживание никуда не делось. Напротив, оно переместилось выше и, скажем так, в более интимную зону. Несколько секунд было чувство, будто внутренняя часть бедра отбита или стёрта в кровь, но постепенно это ощущение отступило на задний план, а потом и вовсе растворилось.  
  
Всё ещё опасаясь увидеть над собой крупную собаку или, скажем, очередного стрёмного инопланетного пришельца, Тони очень медленно приподнял голову и приоткрыл глаза.  
  
— Пиздец, — прошептал он мигом позже.  
  
Память вернулась вся как есть, растерев только начавшую утихать головную боль снова по всей черепушке. Больше всего Тони шокировало не то, что он лежит под открытым небом на обломках непонятно чего голый и вылизываемый мужиком в грязной футболке с надписью «Я люблю Капитана Америка», хотя буквально только что летел в броне по подземному тоннелю, и никаких мужиков вокруг точно не наблюдалось. Нет, это были обычные мелочи супергеройского быта. Больше всего Тони поразило, что он каким-то образом умудрился уже почти целый год быть женатым на Пеппер. Вау! Вот это — действительно охуенно, а кровь, взрывы, облизывающие ему коленки фанаты кэпа — это норма жизни. Так… А вот это уже наглость!  
  
— Эй! — попробовал крикнуть Тони, но из горла вырвался всё тот же хриплый шёпот, что и в первый раз. — Эй, ты, — повторил Тони, для верности дёрнув ногой.  
  
Это подействовало. Наглый язык, поднявшийся слишком высоко от колена и подбирающийся пусть не к самому дорогому для Тони Старка, но, без сомнения, нежно оберегаемому и наиболее любимому органу после мозга, остановился. Тони снова приоткрыл глаза, уже более сознательно огляделся: раскуроченная и местами разодранная будто консервным ножом броня, гора обломков, кусочек неба, тёмные миндалевидные глаза.  
  
— Мы знакомы? — попытался начать он светскую беседу, но мужик погладил его по животу, не то успокаивая, не то в рамках акции «оближи и облапай Тони Старка, пока он валяется голый и не может пошевелиться от слабости». — Ты, бля… Немедленно прекрати, я женат.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил обладатель горячего языка, ласковой руки и прекрасных глаз. — А я замужем. Но не вижу в этом никаких препятствий продолжать спасать твою переоценённую жизнь, — промурлыкал он, снова опуская лицо в опасной близости от… В опасной близости от!  
  
Если бы жизнь Тони всегда спасали таким на редкость приятным, хоть и довольно странным образом, и если бы не мерзкий привкус во рту и головная боль, он, пожалуй, вообще перестал бы брать отгулы с поста супергероя. И отпуски. И спать бы перестал, выискивая, как бы ещё так подставиться. Господи, если это не прекратится, он будет рассказывать об этом Пеппер с чувством вины, потому что ему это слишком нравится.  
  
— Знаешь, я никогда не был поклонником футфетиша в настолько глубоком смысле, если ты понимаешь, о чём… Ох, конечно, ты понимаешь. То есть, я обожаю, когда моя жена ходит на каблуках — или кто угодно ходит на каблуках… О господи, я представил кэпа на каблуках, если он узнает, меня отлучат от омлета. Не вздумай ему рассказывать!  
  
Язык снова оставил в покое его многостра… многоблаженствующее бедро, и незнакомец — честное слово, Тони бы точно запомнил, если бы раньше встречал этого восхититель… Блядь, зачем он остановился?!  
  
— Я Дакен, мистер Старк, — сказал его ненормальный мучитель. — Ваша… хмм… реакция скоро пройдёт: я почти всё залечил снаружи, остались только мелкие порезы. Но постарайтесь больше не дёргаться — если верить вашему виртуальному помощнику, у вас трещины в поясничном отделе позвоночника. Чтобы срастить кости, понадобится больше времени, чем для восстановления мягких тканей.  
  
Из всей речи Тони понял только имена. То есть, это единственное, в чём был хоть какой-то смысл.  
  
— Лечишь? — переспросил он. — Это как целительная магия секса?  
  
— Это как временно ускоряющая регенерацию слюна, — ответил… Дакен. Ха! Ужасный выбор имени. — Хотя обмен прочими жидкостями тоже подходит.  
  
Тони сухо сглотнул и застонал, поняв, что на самом деле означает привкус во рту.  
  
— Я теперь стану вампиром? — спросил он лишь наполовину шутливо.  
  
— Вряд ли. Моя кровь для них ядовита. Я мутант. Росомаха-младший, если так понятнее.  
  
— У Логана есть сын? — удивился Тони. Ну нихуя ж себе: у Логана есть сын. А когда анкету заполнял, написал «семьи нет». Ох, мать твою, если Логан узнает, о чём Тони под его сыном думает…  
  
Язык снова скользнул в каком-то уж слишком чувствительном месте, и Тони поблагодарил собственную слабость, потому что иначе он бы выгнулся дугой от наслаждения, а шевелиться, если верить словам Дакена, ему пока не стоило.  
  
— Чем чаще вы меня отвлекаете, тем дольше не получите воды, — сказал Дакен, а потом подхватил Тони под лопатки и крестец и перекатил, и Тони наконец увидел, что лежит на собственном поддоспешнике, разорванном и пропитавшемся кровью. Его, Тони, кровью.  
  
— Ебать, — охнул он. А потом повторил с чувством, когда его… так, ладно, это почти нога… Когда его кожи снова коснулся мокрый от «целительной» слюны язык: — Еба-ать.  
  
— Думаю, это маловероятно сейчас, — отозвался Дакен, буквально опалив дыханием то место, которое только что облизал. — Как минимум, мне нужно будет переговорить со своим партнёром. А вам — с миссис Старк.  
  
— Поттс, — поправил его Тони: Пеппер сказала, что она достаточно долго была «миссис Старк» в жёлтой прессе, чтобы становиться ей в реальной жизни. — Блядь! Ты хоть предупреждай. Или обозначь заранее, где будешь ли… наносить слюну, чтобы я не пугался.  
  
— Лизать, — в свою очередь поправил его Дакен, и Тони понял, что уже различает интонации. Например, сейчас он как вживую представил усмешку на полных губах, слишком ярких на фоне окружающей серой пыли.  
  
— Ага. Кстати, почему меня спасаешь ты? У Мстителей и ЩИТа выходной?  
  
— Думаю, это связано с соблюдением авторского права, — ответил Дакен куда-то в сторону, и Тони захотелось немедленно посмотреть, с кем это тот разговаривает. Но он быстро отбросил эту мысль как неприоритетную.  
  
— Так вот, предупреждай. А то это слишком сильно похоже на изнасилование.  
  
— Хорошо… — Теперь в голосе Дакена звучало бесконечное терпение, с каким обычно Пеппер выговаривала Тони за хамство деловым партнёрам. — Я собираюсь облизать почти каждый квадратный дюйм кожи отсюда, — он провел пальцем неровную черту чуть ниже ягодиц, — досюда.  
  
Палец скользнул по крайне чувствительному местечку между лопатками, о котором, кроме Тони, знала, наверное, только Пеппер и, может быть, хотя это не точно, Брюс, и Тони понял, что он тут так и сдохнет — если не от жажды или стыда, то от внезапного оргазма, потому что, блядь, если его так пробрало от прикосновения пальца, то, что будет, когда Дакен доберётся туда языком, Тони боялся даже представить.  
  
— Это скоро пройдёт, — невпопад повторил Дакен свои недавние слова, и Тони пожалел, что у него нет доступа к базе данных, чтобы выцарапать оттуда всю известную и неизвестную информацию.  
  
Однако Тони переоценил либо собственно возбуждение, либо нежность своего спасителя, потому что когда тот добрался до середины спины, Тони был близок к тому, чтобы отрубиться, и в сознании его удерживало только знание о том, что нельзя засыпать при сотрясении мозга.  
  
— Я закончил, — тяжело выдохнул Дакен ему между лопаток. Да, это всё ещё было приятно, но уже не пускало по всему телу блаженные импульсы. — Сейчас я вас переверну, дам воды, а потом вам снова придётся изображать вампира.  
  
— Может, не надо? — вяло воспротивился Тони. Мысль о воде казалась крайне соблазнительной, но кровь?! Бр-р-р!  
  
— Надо, мистер Старк. Побочные эффекты ненадолго вернутся, но, исходя из моего опыта, это скорее приятное неудобство. — Дакен снова усмехался, и теперь Тони увидел это не только в воображении, потому что когда тот его перевернул, усмешка всё ещё кривила влажные красные натруженные… Так, блядь!  
  
— То есть, ты уже так с кем-то делал раньше? Хотя что я спрашиваю? Конечно, делал. И много нас в твоём кровавом братстве?  
  
Дакен пожал плечами. Ну и ладно, Тони вскроет все источники и всё равно узнает. Даже если для этого придётся лично съездить в Салем.  
  
— Вода.  
  
Свежий обещающий все земные наслаждения запах Тони учуял ещё до того, как горлышко бутылки коснулось губ. Чистейшая, сказочная, живительная, прохладная, восхитительная жидкость полилась в рот, в пересохшую глотку, в оба горла сразу… Тони ткнул языком вперёд, прерывая поток, и закашлялся, когда Дакен понимающе убрал бутылку.  
  
— Ещё, — просипел Тони. — Только медленнее, иначе ты меня утопишь.  
  
На этот раз всё прошло идеально, и почти половина содержимого бутылки переместилась внутрь Тони, медленно стекла по пищеводу и приятной тяжестью улеглась в желудке.  
  
— Хрен с тобой, прекрасный принц, — пробормотал Тони, смиренно вздохнув. — Но из твоих грязных запястий я пить не буду, мало ли какая тут зараза. Помой сначала.  
  
Дакен смерил взглядом остатки воды в бутылке, оглядел собственные запястья — явно гораздо более грязные, чем возможно было отмыть имеющимся запасом, потом фыркнул, отставил бутылку в сторону и сжал кулак. Между костяшками выехали два металлических когтя. Средний остался внутри — Логан тоже любил так делать, только обычно в обратную сторону.  
  
— Открывайте рот. Обещаю, никаких запястий, — серьёзно кивнул Дакен.  
  
Тони открыл рот. То, что произошло сразу после этого, он предпочёл бы никогда не видеть или хотя бы забыть, но, увы, помнил об этом ещё очень много лет.  
  
Дакен навис над ним, внимательно глядя в лицо, высунул длинный розовый язык, задрал его кончик к носу, полоснул когтем поперёк языка, только чудом его не отрезав. Потом всё это, кроме когтя, оказалось во рту у Тони, и он вынужден был сглатывать горячую густую кровь, чтобы не захлебнуться ею, а Дакен вёл себя так, будто ему ни капельки не больно, будто он постоянно режет себе язык, а потом целуется в малознакомыми мужиками. Да-да, целуется, потому что то, что Дакен вытворял своим полуотрезанным языком, ничем иным назвать было нельзя.  
  
В какой-то момент Тони понял, что крови больше нет, а жидкость, которую он сглатывает — это слюна. Его и Дакена. Этого охуенно красивого, невероятно притягательного и абсолютно ёбнутого мутанта, от прикосновений которого у Тони опять горело всё тело и мутилось в голове.  
  
Прислушавшись к собственным ощущениям, Тони наконец сообразил, за что Дакен извинялся. Что ж, побочные эффекты у фантастического лекарства просто обязаны быть не менее фантастическими. Пеппер его убьёт.  
  
Или Логан…


End file.
